


In Morning and Evening I'm in Love with You

by peachysnoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysnoo/pseuds/peachysnoo
Summary: It's all thanks to Yuta's dumb plan that Jaehyun and Jungwoo finally ends other's pain, it's to watch them be painfully in love and painfully dumbtranslated fic by sundayintherain (camominle) : https://www.wattpad.com/986553766
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	In Morning and Evening I'm in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerywoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerywoo/gifts).



> I couldn't think of a better title
> 
> this is based on a conversation I have with my favorite author! @flowery_woo on twitter<3

“Wanna watch a movie with me hyung?” Jaehyun hummed at the younger’s question indicating a yes while he slips a shirt over his head, Jaehyun wanted to relax and he feels like this could be the perfect definition of relaxation. Watching movies while laying down on bed, with Jungwoo. Perfect.

“I found this movie and I feel like this would be your cup of tea,” Jungwoo says as he steals a glance and wink at Jaehyun who’s standing, leaning on the chair near his desk before scrolling aggressively at the ipad in front of him, Jaehyun concluded he’s trying to find the said movie 

Jungwoo stops after a minute or so and look at Jaehyun and standing up from where he’s sitting and smiles bashfully at the elder “Sorry,” Jungwoo says earning a chuckle from Jaehyun “Would you still wanna watch it after wasting a minute?” 

Who even is Jaehyun to decline? The younger is smiling at him beautifully, puppy eyes looking at him as if he’s convincing Jaehyun to say yes, even though he’ll definitely say yes. Jaehyun ended up laughing at the absurd question that earns him a glare from Jungwoo, looking offended.

“You’re so cute do you know that?” 

“I’m not cute!” 

“No, no. You are cute,” 

“No, I’m not! End of story.” A blush creeps at the younger’s cheeks as he huffed and Jaehyun pretended he didn’t see how the younger’s cheeks brighten as he walks towards his bed, placing himself comfortably before patting the empty space beside him for Jungwoo to fit in 

“What happen to ‘no way lol’?” Jungwoo teases but nonetheless get himself comfortably beside the elder “Shut up” Jaehyun says that makes Jungwoo laugh

The elder spend his time looking at the younger beside him while Jungwoo sets up the table, the laptop and pile up some pillow for them to be more comfortable. Jaehyun realizes that this is not the first time the both of them are sharing a bed, they sometimes even switch bed when they’re too tired to realize they’re not in their own. Jaehyun realizes how attached he became with the younger and not only that but also the want to have the younger close to him all the time, the urge to just touch the younger even just slightly, touching of knees, patting each other’s shoulder as a sign of support, little actions that makes his heart flutter for some unknown reason

Jaehyun doesn’t know when it started where he just wants to hide Jungwoo to the cruel world and just keep him for himself, maybe it’s because he knew how delicate and sensitive the younger really is, he knew how hurtful comments makes the younger feel small, how his mood will suddenly change, the joyful aura around the dorm will immediately fade the moment Jungwoo’s mood changes. Maybe he knew how fearful the younger is, he can’t bear to watch horror movies but still do and at night he’ll end up not sleeping a blink, sometimes in the middle of watching he’ll even have cramps. 

Jaehyun remember the both of them in the exact position they’re currently in, Jungwoo finding the courage to watch horror movies only to end up sleeping on the older’s bed cuddling the older while Jaehyun runs a hand through his hair until he’s finally asleep then slipping out of the younger’s embrace to sleep on Jungwoo’s bed. That’s the first time they switched places, the younger’s scent that was imprinted in the sheets was so comforting to Jaehyun that the latter didn’t realize how fast he slept that night but he do realizes Jungwoo waking him up in the morning, face buried on the younger’s pillow while hugging another one, very unusual way for him to sleep but turns out very comfortable and he had the best sleep for years 

And Jaehyun thinks, that maybe, maybe they should consider sleeping in one bed

Jaehyun’s smile find its way back to his lips when Jungwoo pressed close to him, Jaehyun then turned his head towards the gadget only to find himself suddenly feeling uneasy for the younger 

“That’s horror,” 

“It is,” Jungwoo says, embarrassed smile visible on his lips 

“But you don’t like watching horror,” 

“I do, I just get scared easily,” Jungwoo tries to defend himself “And beside you don’t even like Disney but you still watch it with me,” 

Jaehyun smiled to himself at Jungwoo’s way of repaying him for watching Disney in the couch with him, does the younger really thinks he needs to repay Jaehyun for something Jaehyun wanted to do with the younger? No matter what the movie is, he’ll watch it if he’s with Jungwoo and the thing is he doesn’t despise Disney it’s just not his type however the younger despises horror because of the fact that he gets scared easily 

“You’re so stubborn,” Jaehyun laughs and pulling the younger even closer for the younger not to fall at the edge of the bed. Jaehyun slips an arm around the younger’s shoulder, letting the younger lay down pressed on him “Are you comfortable?” 

Jungwoo nodded “But isn’t this uncomfortable for you?” The younger stated, cheeks puffed out as he did and Jaehyun fights the urge to pinch it. Jungwoo’s cheeks is much fuller now, the want to pinch it is stronger than he remembered

Jaehyun looked at the younger in disbelief “Who said it is?” Jaehyun says as he even leaned forward to pressed play at the movie before getting back to the position pulling Jungwoo with him 

-

It’s not even halfway in the movie and Jungwoo’s already clutching on his ears and closing his eyes, face half buried on Jaehyun’s side. It was a good movie, Jungwoo was right, it was entertaining but not for Jungwoo who would definitely not be able to sleep a blink if he sleeps on his bed alone 

And it’s not even close to ending when Jaehyun stopped paying attention to the movie and rather have his eyes fixated in the younger in his side who has his hand in covering his face peeking through the gaps in his fingers while still trying to protect himself from the movie and Jaehyun simultaneously smiling because of the younger’s antics 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo whined “Stop watching me and focus on the movie, it’s making me shy,” Jaehyun chuckles and nodded even though the younger can’t really see him, A shy Jungwoo is rare and not many people had the privilege to see it so Jaehyun is quite savoring the moment right now

Jaehyun can’t seem to find the strength to tear his eyes away from Jungwoo and the latter seems to not notice that Jaehyun is staring at him because he’s so busy closing his eyes and hiding behind a pillow that he snatches from Jaehyun. Jaehyun found himself watching the younger instead of the movie until it ended

It’s not a surprised when Jungwoo had asked if he can sleep with Jaehyun for tonight saying he’s too scared to sleep on his own because he’s too scared that ghost can come up and lay beside him on which Jaehyun laughs but let the younger be comfortable in the bed 

It’s hitting two birds with one stone, Jungwoo can sleep without having the fear of ridiculous ghost laying up beside him and being close to Jungwoo. Yep, even though Jaehyun knew his arms are gonna hurt in the morning at least the younger is comfortable right? 

Minutes after, Jungwoo is already dead asleep beside Jaehyun, snoring not so loudly probably tired from their practice and from watching horror which looks like the one who wasted his energy the most 

His arms are starting to get numb already, so he fixed their position carefully laying the younger’s body in the bed before slowly lowering himself too. To be honest, Jaehyun isn’t sleepy at all, so if he spent a few more minutes to just stare at the younger sleeping maybe he realizes something

Maybe his feelings aren’t platonic at all 

The next morning, Jungwoo found himself asleep on Jaehyun’s bed, his face on the same level as the man’s chest. Processing the situation last night on how he ended up on Jaehyun’s bed, Jungwoo can’t help but to look up and stare at the older male’s face, he knew that the older male was handsome, like handsome handsome, and suddenly as cliché as it sounds suddenly Jungwoo can feel his heart beating faster than it used to. Maybe because after years of living together, it’s only now that Jungwoo can really appreciate the older male’s features 

Jungwoo traces his eyes from the older male’s closed eyes and how he looks like he’s finally getting rest, dark circles just bellow his eyes but still compliment with the older’s bare face to the slope of his nose sharp yet looks so soft that Jungwoo finds himself, early in the morning wanting to bop his nose and to the older’s lips and how it’s slightly parted and Jungwoo thinks about how perfect the older’s lips is.

When he’s on the stage and how beautiful the voice that’s coming out if it, how passionately the older male sings, like he’s been doing the thing he wanted the most, while thinking about his hyung’s lips Jungwoo’s cheeks started to heated up and if it can turn even redder when Jaehyun caught him staring 

“Did you know that staring is rude?” Jaehyun says with his morning voice that’s deeper than usual and to be truthful, Jaehyun isn’t the one to talk when he’s doing the exact same thing last night. Jungwoo to avoid his hyung’s gaze, the younger abruptly sit up from the bed 

Jungwoo hears Jaehyun laugh at him and he couldn’t feel more embarrassed, how did they even end up in the same bed? Usually, almost all the time when he falls asleep on the elder, Jaehyun would go and sleep on his bed so why did they end up together right now?

Jungwoo felt himself being dragged back to bed again by Jaehyun, the older wrap his arms around Jungwoo’s waist “Are you embarrassed?” 

“I’m not!” 

Jungwoo felt the older male’s hand creep to his stomach and in a minute Jungwoo started to squirm and tries to pry away from the older’s hold. Jungwoo is very ticklish, that’s why he tries his hardest to avoid the older’s action 

“Hyung stop!” Jungwoo pleads and when he finally gets off Jaehyun’s hold he runs to the door immediately, opening it and welcoming by the sight of Yuta sitting on the couch watching whatever the channel is offering right now and Taeil exiting the kitchen and being welcomed by Jungwoo’s disheveled look holding tightly on the door frame

“Woah, you don’t need to display your tummy earl in the morning, Woo,” Taeil laughs catching Yuta’s attention who’s laughing with Taeil and giving the youngest a thumbs up and _‘Your tummy looks soft, I like it more’_ while laughing even more loudly 

Jaehyun pops from behind Jungwoo and harshly pull the younger’s shirt down startling Jungwoo who looks like he’s recovering from so much embarrassment he’s feeling first thing in the morning

Jaehyun glares at Yuta earning a teasing smile from the older before fully turning his attention back to the boring scene that’s playing on the tv, it’s definitely not boring but it’s definitely not as entertaining as teasing the two youngers in the room but no one wants a pissed Jaehyun early in the morning, right?

Jaehyun just disregard the older’s smile who’s not even paying any attention to them now to focus on Jungwoo who’s still leaning on the door frame 

“Do you want some coffee or you preferred milk more?” Jaehyun asked as he walked towards the kitchen dragging Jungwoo along with him and opening the fridge looking for the option that the younger will obviously pick

“Warm milk will do hyung,” Jungwoo says as he sits on top of the kitchen counter just beside the fridge and far from dangerous things on the other side of the kitchen 

“Everything for you,” Jaehyun winked at the younger earning a scoffed from Jungwoo before laughing from how silly his Hyung is, he could definitely hear a _‘Jungwoo is such a baby,’_ from Jaehyun but choose to ignore it when an overly excited Mark burst into the kitchen 

“Wow, I want milk too hyung,” Mark suddenly appears in the counter between the Jungwoo who’s sitting at the counter and Jaehyun near the stove putting it on medium heat so the milk would not curdle 

Up to now Jaehyun doesn’t understand how warm milk can’t make Jungwoo feel sleepy but rather the opposite, you usually drink warm milk to fall asleep faster right? 

“You have arms Mark, make your own,” Mark snickered at Jaehyun’s response

“Jungwoo! Tell Jaehyun hyung I want some milk too!” Mark came for Jungwoo’s rescue while the older just sat on top of the counter blinking at Mark 

“You have arms Mark, make your own,” Jungwoo repeated earning a chuckle from Jaehyun 

“Ah! This is so annoying, why do I have to deal with you love birds early in the morning?!” Mark groan but immediately a smile plaster on his face when he saw Jungwoo’s brows furrowed, confused. Mark leaves the kitchen but not before grabbing another box of milk in the fridge not having the heart to warm it anymore

_“Love birds?”_ Jungwoo whispers while silently cursed a ‘What the fuck Mark’

“Don’t mind him, here’s your milk princess,” Jaehyun teased and grins at the younger before placing the glass near the younger 

“It’s for the game!” Jungwoo pouted remembering how ever since the debate between them and him saying he’s a princess, the members especially Jaehyun had used that word to tease him 

“The nickname suits you though,” Jaehyun laughs before pushing the glass of hot milk a little further and pulling Jungwoo by the waist to get him off the counter 

“I—I can do it myself though,” Jungwoo stutters out before staring at the older 

“A princess shouldn’t be tired,” Jaehyun teased once more earning him a soft hit on his arm by Jungwoo before sliding away from him and grabbing his warm milk “No thank you?”

“Thank you!” Jungwoo shouts as he exits the kitchen visibly annoyed 

“I meant a kiss but I guess that works too,” Jaehyun chuckled to himself before following the younger to the living room where Taeil, Yuta and Mark are gathered and now including Jungwoo who’s squished between Yuta and Mark in the couch 

Jaehyun found himself settling on the floor, in front of the younger who jokingly kick his foot forward aiming for Jaehyun who dodge his kick thankfully not spilling any coffee in the carpet

“Nice try princess,” Jaehyun smirks 

“Hyungggg!” Jungwoo whines earning a peal of laughter from the men in the room 

The commotion was stopped when a knocked from their door was heard, Mark coming to open the door knowing well who would come by at this hour 

“Movie day!!”

“Jaemin, Haechan don’t be too loud,” 

“Shut up Jeno!” Both said in unison while sticking their tongue out to Jeno, who just rolled his eyes at them 

“Jisung! Sungchan!” Exclaimed Jungwoo before latching his body on the youngest boy first who’s almost as tall as him now 

“Hyung! I thought I was your favorite?” Renjun complaint while looping his tiny arms around Jungwoo’s waist trying to pull away the older off the maknae to hug him instead 

“Bold of you to say that Renjun when a whole Sungchan exist,” 

“Right, no one can compete with the son, right?” Renjun laughs out when Jungwoo gets away from their hold and latched to Sungchan now who gladly welcome his hyung in an embrace. Sungchan who’s surprisingly taller than Jungwoo while Shotaro on the other hand, head straight to the other Japanese male in the room

“This is a disaster,” Doyoung and Taeyong said in chorus making everyone including the two laughs 

“Wow, 10th floor really is the dirtiest since Jaehyun hyung is here,” 

“Chenle, if you weren’t my favorite, I would have put you in a headlock,” Jaehyun who’s holding two glasses again in his hands just grins at Chenle who laugh at his reaction

“That’s why Jungwoo is here,” Yuta commented and winked at the younger earning a glare from the said male

“Right! But that doesn’t mean that I’ll always clean up after you all’s mess!” Jungwoo complains, cheeks puffed out against Sungchan as he continues to snuggle the younger who definitely have no complaints, Jungwoo is his favorite hyung after all

Jungwoo flushed against Sungchan when Yuta teases “Chenle, Princesses don’t like dirty places that’s why Jaehyun is trying to be cleaner now,” 

Jungwoo glared at Yuta for bringing up the princess thingy again while Jaehyun glared at Yuta for what he’s implying “Yuta shut up! Jaehyun hasn’t realizes it yet,” Taeil commented that earns a laugh from the members in the room. ‘Now they’re ganging up on me?’ Jaehyun thinks but he can’t really get annoyed because Taeil is right, oh well he did but still not that much realization

“Realizes what?” Jungwoo asked confusedly, body still pressed against Sungchan and looks like he doesn’t have any plans to let go and Sungchan just let him, ever since Jungwoo debuted they didn’t have that much time to hang out while Sungchan is still a trainee and they were very close back then and of course until now and Jungwoo was undoubtedly his favorite hyung and he’s most comfortable with him 

The affection was well appreciated by Jungwoo but not with Jaehyun, He know it’s stupid, Sungchan is definitely more comfortable with Jungwoo so of course, he’ll be more attached to the younger male but Jaehyun can’t help but feel jealous at the sight of another human being hugging Jungwoo, he feels stupid

“Oh Jungwoo, you who are innocent and clueless, I hope Jaehyun wouldn’t taint your pure soul,” Johnny stated immediately having Taeil slapped him lightly. 

_“Don’t talk like that in front of the kids!”_ Taeil whispers to Johnny but useless when everyone can hear it anyway 

_“You’re the only one who’s thinking like that?”_ Johnny whisper back to Taeil that made the older glared hard at him and Johnny raising his hands like he’s surrendering

-

“Frozen!!”

“Jisung just because you have a crush on Anna it doesn’t mean we’ll watch that movie a million times!” Chenle complains, and all the older member groan internally, obviously can’t oppose to the youngest’s request of watching Frozen again visibly 

“That’s why there’s a second part,” The know it’s a dead-end when Jisung looks at Jungwoo, another Disney fanatic of the group, like he’s asking his hyung for help and then Jungwoo looking back at the rest of them with his big round puppy-like eyes that everyone can’t resist even the younger members, and now with the two begging with their eyes who are they to deny such request?

Jaehyun kicked Yuta off the couch to fit himself beside Jungwoo, Yuta glared at Jaehyun when he’s about to reclaim his spot on the coach only for Jaehyun to push him off making him stumble forward, Yuta just placed himself beside Taeyong conversing with the male and planning on how to tease Jaehyun. Yuta will definitely get his revenge 

The living room was sure not made to be occupied by 16 people and it was sure a tight fit but they somehow manage to fit themselves

Jisung was obviously the nearest to the television along with Chenle who definitely doesn’t want to but can’t do anything when Jisung drags him down the floor, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin was piled up on one corner just near the other two younger males. Shotaro on Yuta’s side, and Sungchan sitting in between Jungwoo’s legs 

Johnny, Jungwoo and Jaehyun pressed against each other on the couch, even though all are same in height with only Johnny being a little taller, Jungwoo definitely look the smallest not in height but because Jungwoo is known for having a petite body 

Mark even complain about his tight fitted shirt being loose on Jungwoo but not forgetting to compliment the older’s body making Jungwoo shy at Mark’s statement about him having the prettiest body figure while Jungwoo just shyly laugh and thanked his best friend, used to being complimented because of his figure 

And Haechan too, complained many times about how can Jungwoo eat all day and still have that figure and saying how is it possible to be tall and petite and saying if Jungwoo isn’t an idol, he can definitely be a model in which Jungwoo denied and say he’d rather be a soccer player while Haechan still stand strong with his beliefs and enumerate facts about being a model is better then being a soccer player for Jungwoo

Right now, the younger male who’s squished by the two older male has his whole focus on the movie, body even pushed a little forward chin resting against Sungchan’s head lightly, despite the fact that he already watched the movie 

Halfway through the movie, Half of the member are close to sleeping even Jisung who’s so enthusiastic about watching the film again has his head now on Jaemin’s lap, eyes fluttering fighting back his sleepiness in order to watch the movie 

Jungwoo on the other hand looks like he’s already in deep sleep, head now on top of Jaehyun’s shoulder and Jaehyun’s head leaning on the younger as he’s still watching the show, Johnny side glance at the two and smiling to himself. Sungchan has his head leaned against Jungwoo’s legs staring boringly at the movie, eyes half lidded already 

Taeil and Taeyong called it a night when Jisung finally gave up and stand up out of a sudden whispering an I’m sleepy before heading straight to Mark’s room before the other Dreamies follow and Haechan dragging Sungchan and Shotaro with them saying Mark’s room is big enough to fit nine of them, it’s not but they’ll make it work. Other members deciding to just head to the fifth floor to not huddle up the rooms that much 

“Goodluck with that,” Johnny whispers to Jaehyun and pat his shoulder while looking at Jungwoo who’s still dead asleep despite the commotion earlier when a lot of people are moving at the same time in the small place and other member whispering a quiet hissed when they bumped into each other

Jaehyun and Jungwoo are still on the couch, Jaehyun doesn’t have the heart to wake the younger up, like how he always did. That left Jaehyun with no choice even though he’s very much willing to do it

Even though the same in height Jungwoo definitely looks so much lighter so when Jaehyun scoops Jungwoo in his arms, Jaehyun realizes just how light Jungwoo is 

_Where does he store all the foods, he eats every day?_

Jungwoo unconsciously buries his face on Jaehyun’s neck as the older carry him to their room, warm breath tickling the older’s neck making Jaehyun shiver a little. Their room that’s small enough that can barely fit the both of them but an advantage at times like this, they still got to keep the room for themselves 

Even though Jungwoo clearly has his own bed Jaehyun still decided to place Jungwoo on his, carefully putting the younger down. Jungwoo turned to his side facing Jaehyun and making himself comfortable on Jaehyun’s bed not having a single idea that it’s not his own

Jaehyun lay beside the male pulling the covers on top of them until half of their body is covered 

Jaehyun places a gentle kiss on the younger’s forehead before whispering a goodnight and finally finding himself at peace

-

“I knock you wake them up, okay?” Chenle offers to the youngest male standing side by side with him in front of Jungwoo and Jaehyun’s room 

“Okay—Wait what?! That’s not fair! Taeyong Hyung said you should wake them up and you just dragged me here!” Jisung complained when he realizes that Chenle’s offer is obviously tricking him and he almost—almost fall into it 

“Well consider this as a payback for forcing me to watch Frozen again last night!” Chenle retreated as if it’s so against him to watch the movie last night 

“From how loud you two are, they’re probably awake now,” Yuta said as he passed through the two and take the initiative to open the door 

“Or not,” Yuta said as he runs towards his room leaving the younger confused before they too take a peek of what made their Hyung run

“Oh,” Jisung did the same thing Yuta did and Chenle just stood there while staring at the two who’s still sleeping on one bed, not a minute later Jisung came back while dragging Taeyong towards the room at the same time Yuta arrives again

“Why do you have your phone Yuta?” Yuta didn’t respond and instead he opens the door wider so it’ll be easier for him to snap a photo “For future references,” before turning his back at the other three

People in this dorm sure have a lot of energy early on the morning

Taeyong takes a look and a smile spread across his cheeks and subconsciously rolling his eyes at Yuta’s stupid behavior but searches for his phone in his pocket too

“For future references,” Taeyong snickered before walking out of the room but not before reminding the two to wake them up, who’s surprisingly still asleep from how loud the other members are going. Adult action’s really leaving Jisung and Chenle confused 

The two youngest stand there at the opening, staring at their Hyungs before Chenle notices Jaehyun pressing a kiss on Jungwoo’s forehead before going down to the younger’s nose and to his right cheek that wasn’t pressed on the pillow before going back to the younger’s forehead again, placing a gentle kiss on the skin

“Oh my god,” Chenle whispers that are a little too loud but not enough to wake Jungwoo up but loud enough to make Jaehyun turned to look at them before placing a finger on his lips signaling the two to tone down their voices to not wake Jungwoo up, even though that’s exactly what the leader had told them 

They’d say sorry while whispering and a tint of blush in their cheeks from what they’ve witness and them scooting out of the room, shutting the door silently leaving the two inside. Taeyong’s instruction to wake them up was long forgotten by them and even Taeyong himself who’s preparing the table with Doyoung

Jaehyun turned his attention back to the younger who’s still sleeping lovely in his arms, fingers tracing softly on the younger’s forehead before brushing strands of his hair out of the younger’s face. Jaehyun pressed another kissed on the younger’s forehead repeating the same action he’d done earlier around two or more times before Jungwoo is giggling in his arms surprising the elder 

“You’re awake,” Jaehyun says looking at the younger like Jungwoo betrayed him “I am,” 

“You didn’t say anything nor open your eyes,” Jaehyun speaks again staring intently at the younger who’s smiling sweetly at him and looking up at where he’s on the same level with Jaehyun’s chest 

“I was getting my morning kisses,” Jungwoo said snuggling his head closer to the older’s chest while the older flushed, a very rare moment that only occurs when Jaehyun is with Jungwoo “Why didn’t you kiss me on the lips though? I can feel you staring at it,” Jungwoo whispers against Jaehyun, making the older flushed even more 

Before Jaehyun can even think of why he didn’t or why he’s staring at Jungwoo’s lips and now considering doing it for real the door opens again with Yuta barging in and saying that breakfast is ready and ‘Jaehyun please don’t traumatized the youngers’ 

Jungwoo pries away from the older and run for the food that’s waiting for him and Jaehyun thinks that next time, next time 

-

“I can’t believe I have to watch them pinned for each other,” Yuta sighed exaggeratedly, “I’d rather watch you and Doyoung flirt shamelessly than them!” Yuta exclaimed making Taeyong blush, Yuta scoffed when he notices how their leader’s cheeks flushed 

“I can’t believe it’s taking them this long to just confess to each other,” Yuta sighed in annoyance plunging himself more in the couch staring at the photo he takes days ago of the said couple

“I’m actually getting tired too,” Taeyong rolled his eyes, “The thing is they’re like the complete opposite of each other,” Taeyong breathes out 

“Opposite?” Yuta drew his brows closer to each other as he turned to Taeyong who’s scrolling at his phone looking for some fish stuff for the new aquarium they got, eagerly willing to listen to his same age friend

“Hm, opposite, Jaehyun is like so obvious but dumb while Jungwoo on the other hand is oblivious but dumb, knowing Jungwoo I’m sure the thought that’s running on his head is that Jaehyun’s doing all those because he wanna be a good hyung to him not realizing how different Jaehyun is acting around him,” Taeyong explains “Get it now, Nakamoto?” 

Yuta rolled his eyes at his friends called out of his name, “I can’t stand this, we have to do something,” 

Taeyong can visualize Yuta’s brain screws working at the same time Johnny exits his room and enters the living room 

“Woah, Yuta what are you doing here? Tired of your stinky room?” 

“Shut up, as if you’re not always hanging out there,” Yuta’s face actually brightens as he looked at his tallest friend and Taeyong actually looks scared for his other friend’s life or dignity because of the way Yuta’s face lights up, the leader is sure Yuta is planning something involving Johnny, poor boy Johnny 

Yuta turns to Taeyong and Taeyong raises his hands up to surrender “Nope, I’m not gonna be a part of this, as much as I want them to get their shits together, I’m not gonna do something stupid,”

“You didn’t even hear me out!” Yuta glared at Taeyong 

“Get them together who? Jaehyun and Jungwoo?” Johnny asked and Yuta drags him down the empty spot in the sofa where Taeyong left, not interested in any of Yuta’s plan as he heads straight to Doyoung’s room 

-

What is Johnny doing here? And why is he sitting so close to Jungwoo?

It’s not a rare sight to see Johnny in the tenth floor, he’s always there to be honest but what’s shocking is that he’s sitting a little too close Jungwoo when he always sticks to Mark whenever he’s here and now Johnny’s here for dinner sitting beside Jungwoo where Jaehyun used to sit. The sight makes Jaehyun’s brows furrowed 

“Jaehyun, what are you doing? Sit down,” Yuta said pointing at the chair across the pair 

“Took you long enough to wake up, is your nap that good?” Johnny asked while Jaehyun harshly pulled the chair to make a room for him to slip in 

_Yeah it was, the nap was good, waking up was good until you’re sitting so close to Jungwoo_

“You won’t be able to sleep early tonight, Hyung,” Jungwoo chimes in, putting a braised-ribs on Jaehyun’s plate making the elder’s mood change from being grumpy and now he’s smiling suddenly

“Let him be Woo, as if you’re sleeping early too,” said Johnny while poking Jungwoo’s side making him squirmy knowing that the younger is very much ticklish for his own good, “Hyung!” Jungwoo whined out echoing through the room

“How do you even know?” Jungwoo asked who’s now sulking from whatever Johnny had said, “You play with Haechan all the time and he’s a loud player,” Johnny laughs out, trying to sound annoyed but came out rather fond with his roommate, slipping his arm through Jungwoo’s shoulder as if they’re not eating, Jaehyun wanted to roll his eyes

“Ah, is that why he doesn’t have that much time for me?” Mark breathes out, but no sign of jealousy can be heard but you can see on his face an expression of fondness remembering the times Haechan will come to his room whenever Mark wanted to sleep only to play games and Mark not getting any sleep at all but it’s all worth it because watching his boyfriend competitively plays the game and brightens up whenever he won is much better than sleeping 

“Are you jealous, Mark?” Johnny teases, gaze lingering on Jaehyun a little before fully turning to Mark. Jungwoo beside the older, full attention on whatever he’s eating and oblivious to the glare Jaehyun is giving him 

Mark laugh at the comment “No, I’m not” 

“Taeil hyung is like that too, ugh, all I want is to sleep,” Yuta commented earning him a slap on the shoulder by the said male making him almost choke 

“Hyung, why are taking so much care about Jungwoo right now?” Mark scoffs, noticing the wave of affection Johnny is showing the younger male

“I just wanted to take care of my younger brothers today,” Johnny said rubbing Jungwoo’s side while the younger, obviously always so affectionate love the warmth the older is giving

“I’m sure he can take care of himself though,” Jaehyun says, while Yuta and Taeil who’s eating quietly snort and laugh at him, Jaehyun paying no attention to them as he continues to eat 

“If you’re babying him it’s fine and suddenly not with me?” Johnny stated at his best friend before Jaehyun could even reply Mark butts in 

“Then I should be the one you’re taking care of first! I’m younger than him!” Mark says holding his chopsticks down as if he’s waiting for Johnny to do something 

“I always take care of you Mark and I’m sure you can take care of yourself,” _Is he mocking me?_ Jaehyun thinks about the things that’s wrong about Johnny right now 

Jaehyun stands up, picking up his bowl and placing it on the sink before coming back to the dining hall to announce that he’s gonna take a shower before walking away without saying anything more than that 

“What’s wrong with him?” Yuta questions but the sly grin on his face is visible 

“He didn’t eat that much,” Jungwoo pouted, silently watching the older male’s plate earlier 

“Maybe he doesn’t have an appetite right now, maybe later Woo,” Jungwoo nudges against the older male before finishing his own food and thinking about getting some for Jaehyun to bring to their bedroom, yep, he’ll definitely do that 

The older male looks a little pissed that makes Jungwoo confused, what is he so piss off about? 

-

Jaehyun came back from the shower to see Jungwoo laying down on his phone while smiling brightly that the phone’s brightness couldn’t compete that makes Jaehyun smile to himself too

“What are you smiling about?” Jaehyun asked and to announce his presence in the room, Jungwoo looked up at him before sitting up “Some silly pictures Johnny hyung sent me,” 

Jaehyun turned around so the younger wouldn’t notice the frown on his face pretending to pick up a shirt when he’s gonna go for black anyways, what’s so funny about it that makes Jungwoo smile like that?

“I bought you food,” Jungwoo stated from behind him and when Jaehyun looks at him Jungwoo pointed at the tray of food in Jaehyun’s desk, looks like Jungwoo even warmed them up for Jaehyun “I noticed that you didn’t eat that much and you’re still probably hungry so I bought you some,” Jungwoo smiles at him 

Jaehyun is hungry, he really is. He can’t eat properly earlier because the sight in front of him in bothering him too much and he’s getting annoyed because Jungwoo doesn’t seem to pay attention to him that much with the presence of Johnny there, oh well he’s wrong because Jungwoo can see through him and he’s sure that Jungwoo notices his behavior too 

Jaehyun sat down on his chair, eating quietly the food Jungwoo save for him “What’s wrong?” 

Jaehyun shouldn’t be shocked that the younger will ask him, of course, Jungwoo is worried, he’s observant and he always wants to make sure that his members are doing fine, he likes to lighten up the mood, always likes to give other’s joy and seeing Jungwoo smiling is enough to bring all of them joy 

“Nothing’s wrong, Woo.” Jaehyun lied, although he’s a terrible liar and Jungwoo is good at reading people, when he wants too 

“Liar, I know there is, tell me what is it hyung, maybe I can help,” The problem is you, I’m too stupid and jealous and I hate myself for realizing late that I was in love with you and now watching you so close to others makes me jealous

Jaehyun pushed the tray further away from the edge when he’s satisfied with what he had eaten taking a sip on the glass of water that comes along with it. Jaehyun stood up to come closer the younger male, looking up at him before Jaehyun is sitting down beside him on the bed

“There’s nothing wrong Woo, just tired,” Jaehyun rests his forehead on the younger’s shoulder, sigh coming out a little too loud for being just tired 

“How am I supposed to help you if you aren’t being honest with me?” Jungwoo whispers softly, trying not to move too much so his hyung’s forehead wouldn’t slide down in his shoulder 

How will Jaehyun supposed to explain what he’s feeling for the younger? He’s not even sure if Jungwoo’s feeling the same, will he be able to deal with rejection? Will he just give up if the younger rejected him? Jaehyun isn’t sure what to do 

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid,” Jaehyun retorts into saying that it’s nothing to worry about

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you,” 

Jaehyun let out an exaggerated sigh, of course he knew the younger wouldn’t let this pass that easily “I’m jealous,” 

“You’re what?” 

“Jealous,” Jaehyun repeated face burying on the younger’s shirt, suddenly feeling shy and stupid for voicing out his concern 

“Jealous of what, hyung?” Jungwoo asked and Jaehyun internally panic when the younger cups his face and force him to look at the latter, Jaehyun suddenly feels small

“You,” Jaehyun muttered, pout overtaking his lips

“Me? Hyung, you have nothing to be jealous of me,” Jungwoo says softly laughing at the ridiculous thought of his hyung being jealous of him 

“No no no, I’m jealous of you and Johnny,” Jaehyun says looking at Jungwoo in the eyes despite feeling ridiculous, he wants to make sure Jungwoo’s listening to him and understanding the situation right 

“What? Hyung why?” Jaehyun let out a groan 

“I mean, I want to be the reason you smile at your phone too,” Jaehyun says making Jungwoo’s cheeks tint a little shade of pink but make him confused at the same time too “You’re so dense,” 

“Excuse me?” Jungwoo somehow felt offended and confused then Jaehyun loop an arm around his neck to bring his face closer to the elder “Hyung—what?” 

_“God, why are you so dense?”_ Jaehyun repeated, “Okay hyung, I hear you, you don’t have to repeat it okay?” Jungwoo puffed in annoyance 

_“God, why do I like you so much?”_ Jungwoo thinks his ears are fooling around with him, did he hear that right? _What?_

“See, this is why you’re dense,” The face Jungwoo’s making is contorted with confusion and amusement that makes Jaehyun both annoyed and fond

“You—you like me?” Jungwoo’s face is as red as Jaehyun’s ear from his sudden confession. Jungwoo was staring at him, wide eyes and whispering to himself incoherent words that Jaehyun can’t make up because he’s so busy staring at Jungwoo, staring at his amused reaction like he didn’t believe that Jaehyun like him, like Jaehyun didn’t make it so obvious to the point that it’s painful to watch for the others 

_Is that why Mark called them lovebirds last time?_ Has Jungwoo been so dumb for this long? But is this real? His hyung isn’t pranking him or what, right? 

“I’m dumb, you’re dumb,” Jungwoo whispers “Oh my god, we’re both dumb,” Jaehyun laughs while nodding, though he still doesn’t get a confirmation from Jungwoo 

The younger notices how despite Jaehyun is laughing there’s some hint of uncertainness on his face and if Jungwoo could go any dumber 

“Hyung,” Jaehyun looks at Jungwoo almost dejectedly, probably because Jungwoo takes too long to respond “Hyung,” Jungwoo smiles 

“I—I do too, I thought I made it obvious though,” Jungwoo says, he really thought he does but looking at Jaehyun’s face like he’s scared of rejection, like he’s scared of what Jungwoo might say “but obviously I didn’t” Jungwoo shyly says 

“I always thought you do those things because you see me as a younger brother, I guess not,” Jungwoo says timidly, his usual new confident self once again disappeared in front of the older male, letting himself be vulnerable and real in front of Jaehyun’s eyes “So uhm,” Jungwoo scratch the back of his neck, shifting in his sit on the bed 

“What does this mean for us?” Jungwoo’s still trying to avoid his gaze, cute Jaehyun thinks 

Jaehyun can’t help but act the same way Jungwoo did, actually feeling shy and flushed like all happens so fast like they aren’t pinning for each other for years “Well, you like me and I like you so I guess,” Jaehyun flushed against Jungwoo’s round puppy eyes, that’s looking at him almost too innocent and too cute that it’s painful for Jaehyun’s heart 

“Boyfriends?” They both muttered quietly, still unsure with where this confession left them, both of them beamed, slowly laughing at their dumbness 

“I can’t believe we took us this long,” Jungwoo laughs out

“We’re dumb, aren’t we?” Jaehyun said, leaning forward to draw a chaste kiss on the younger’s forehead making him shy and then Jaehyun suddenly remembers the morning after the movie, Jaehyun’s stare trail to Jungwoo’s eyes to his lips 

“Can—can I?” Jaehyun finally says, ear burning even redder as he looked at Jungwoo’s flushed face. Jungwoo slowly nodded, like he’s been waiting for this, he’s waiting for this 

Jaehyun slowly inch his face closer to the younger, warm breath against the other’s lips, exchanging a sweet longing kiss, they’ll worry for another things tomorrow

-

“Oh, fucking finally,” Johnny shush his friend

“Taeyong wouldn’t believe this works!” Yuta exclaimed that was once again shushed by Johnny as they pressed their ears even harder on the two’s bedroom 

“Well, less suffering for us now,” Johnny beamed “Oh god, sure they’re dumb, how are they realizing just now?!” 

“What are you two doing?” The two straighten in their feet as they’ve been just caught, Taeil looking at them suspiciously 

“Nothing!” Both said in unison making Taeil’s brows furrowed even harder

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/peachysnoo


End file.
